Calypso Delevista
Calypso is the Siren of the ship. She is a curvy, bountiful woman and she was one of the first crew members aboard the ship, only a bit after she became very close with the rest of the crew. Her closest relationship being with the captain of the ship. Kura-Skye Edwards. She lives on the ship, everyday keeping a balance between her crew life and the life she has as queen in the Caribbean. Her kingdom of Ellinith. Profile Talents and Skills *Singing- As a siren, her voice is her main assest. (Or her body). Her voice can be heard by many, even if they were thousands of miles away. It ranges from a beautiful harmless tune, to a sinister and mysterious song. *Dancing- Most of her skills include the arts, and dancing is one of them. She obtained this skill from travelling to many kingdoms in her past, and attending balls. *Painting- Her art is very fine and polished, all her life she spent a lot of time out of the water and painting the scenery she witnessed on her travels. Her mother on the other hand, thought it was a waste of time. Weapons *Talons: When she isn't prepared to fight, her talons are hidden in her normal seeming black nails. But when she is angered or in the midst of battle, large/long red talons protrude from her nail beds. *Cultro: A very simple name for an exquisite dagger. The name only meaning kinfe, this dagger is much more than a mere knife. The blade is of the finest silver iron. The handle of this dagger is made of white gold, vine like structures surround the handle, and keep a sapphire gem in place at the end of the handle. Once the dagger has pierced the skin of an enemy, their reflections will appear in the gem every now and then. It is said that when the blade touches the skin, it will burn and cause excruciating pain. Combat Skills and Abilities *Although she spent most of her life in and out water her combat sills are quite exquisite and very polished. Her skills of combat is mostly a mixture of quick, swift movements that almost seem graceful. Like she is fighting under water. *Seduction/Manipulation: Calypso's main ability is that of manipulation of men. She can take control of a being in a few different ways. *Singing: One way is through her angelic/eerie voice that can be heard from thousands of miles away. Her songs can range from a harmless fun tune, to a sinister eerie hymn. When she wants to take control of a man, she will sing an indulging song. The frequency high enough so that only the targeted man can hear the song. The sound will flood the victims mind, until the only thing he can think about is the song itself. After he has entered the trance, he may not escape, no being will be able to stop him. Nothing. He is doomed. Weaker minded men who are in a state of anger or sadness are easier to manipulate. One she has them in her grasp she can choose between feasting on his soul or using him to her every whim. *The Deadly Kiss: The other way Calypso can put a man under her spell is by a kiss. A simple, kiss. All she has to do is seduce the man, tricking him into thinking he will be loved by her. She also uses a mesmarising stare to enhance the spell. One her saliva has been transfered to the victim, his eyes will turn purple, indicating that he has successfully fallen under her spell. *Immortality: A curse and a gift, Calypso can heal from any wound. The healing time varying depending on the severeity of the wound. Education and Intellegence Background When Calypso spent her younger days under the ocean, she was taught by her parents. As she grew older she learnt everything she knows today by years and years of experiences through travelling and through books. Goals Calypso's goal in life is to merely find peace within herself, find the happiness she has always longed for dearly. She belives she can only fully achieve happiness if she finds someone to share it with her. Personality Calypso is fiesty, mean, seductive, and cocky in flaws, and is truly someone you wouldn't want to mess with. She tries extra hard to bottle up her anger, but that comes with a large consequence if pushed over the limit. She completely loses her mind, oblivious to who and what is around her. Other than that, she is a very loving, kind hearted, and intelligent woman. She may not joke around as much as other crew members but she is very positive and caring. She absolutely adores children, and dreads the thought of never having any of her own. Just try to get on her good side. After coming back Calypso had changed in appearance and personality. She has now become a lot more regal and womanly, she doesn't take bullshit and tends to avoid arguments and violence. She has also become a lot more "queen-like", especially since coming back from her duties in her kingdom. She is more calm and gentle, and no longer hot-headed, so she is able to take control of her siren abilities. Weakesses #One of her weaknesses that don't usually shine through is love. Calypso is a stranger to this emotion and becomes weak once exposed to it's symptoms. Her body reacts and tells her that it's the only thing that matters. #The main weakess: A bronze dagger dipped in her past victims blood. Something she fears quite a lot. Only because this is the only way to kill a siren. No mere sword or dagger can end her. Even if pierced through the head or heart, it will only cause her to remain in a coma for a long period of time. Beliefs Calypso believes that every man is useless, and only good for slaving aorund for her needs. She also believes that every man is selfish, arrogant, and idiotic. The only reason why she thinks this way is because every man she ever thought she loved had broken her heart and thrown it away. Her god is Poseidon. The almight god of the ocean: Poseidon (/pəˈseɪdən/; Greek: Ποσειδῶν, pronounced [pose͜edɔ́͜ɔn]) is one of the twelve Olympian deities of the pantheonin Greek mythology. His main domain is the ocean, and he is called the "God of the Sea". Additionally, he is referred to as "Earth-Shaker"[1] due to his role in causing earthquakes, and has been called the "tamer of horses".[2] He is usually depicted as an older male with curly hair and beard. Appearance Calypso's beauty seems almost fake. Her tan skin is porcelain, completely free of any blemish or flaw. Her eyes are a very prominent crystal blue that shine brightly in the sun light. Her lips are peachy pink, contrasting with the tone of her skin. Calypso first had long flowing chocolate brown hair, but after spending over four years back in her kingdom under the water, her hair had permanently tinged to a navy blue. Though she is not chubby nor skinny, Calypso is a curvy and shaped woman and has gotten much taller since coming back from her kingdom. Blue scales have also begun to grow up both her arms, even in human form. Her siren form does not resemble her human form what so ever. Her hair grows in length, tinting to a light green minty colour, that has lilac ombrè. Her skin has the same minty grin tinge, her arms, legs, chest, face, and hands are covered in a plethera of greenish scales that reflect the sun like diamonds. Her eyes change to purple, and her teeth come to a point, protruding from her pale lips. Her fingers become webbed, helping her gilde through the water. Her tail is longer than a mermaids, and curls at the end. It is a wonderious mixture of blue, purple, and a little bit of pink. On the sides of her tail, arms, and legs, purple seaweed like growths hang and flow through the water. Calypso can choose if she wishes to grow her tail when in contact with water. Her sister, Oceana looks a lot like her mother. But Calypso's eyes are her father's in every way. They way they reflected the sun, and the way they darkened when she was upset or angry. Relationships Before she boarded the Septimo, she was in a relationship with a necromancer from a kingdom in England. His name was Damien and they both really did love each other. He was the first man who ignored the fact she was a siren and say past the monster the villagers said she was. Until one day her younger sister got terribly jealous and tried to take Damien for herself. He didn't surcome to her charms, so in the end. Oceana murdered him so that neither of the sisters could have Damien. After boarding the ship, Calypso had slept with differet men who came and went, but one man. Abel. The ships navigator reminded her of Damien, she instantly like him, even though Abel had a deep hatred for sirens. But after a while of deep conversation Abel too took a liking to Calypso. But, it just wasn't meant to be. To this day, Calypso has accepted that Abel is no longer hers and has moved on completely. Now having true strong feelings with Nicholas Thompson. 'Parents' Afira Delevista:-''' *Afira is a terrible, heartless woman, giving nothing but grief in Calypso's life. Always forcing her to learn the horrible ways of a siren. Afira would never let Calypso leave the home, and would absolutely go insane if she ever found Calypso out of the water or having "friends" from the human world. She would beat Calypso if she ever did something that wasn't up to Afira's standards. Afira thought nothing of Calypso, that includes no motherly love what so ever. Calypso once met a girl on land, and instantly found a connection with her. The two would read and sing together every moment they had with each other, as soon as Afira found out, she drowned the girl in cold blood. 'Dominic Haleton:-' *Dominic was the exact opposite of Afira, he was a great and noble man. When Afira was just a young siren, she found herself being tied to a mast getting prepared to be burned by the villagers of a small town, only because they had accused her of being a siren after many men went missing in a matter of few days. Dominic thought her saw good in her, as he always saw good in anything. He convinced the villagers that she wasn't a siren and that she had been with her throughout the incidents. After that day, it wasn't long until Afira's charms finally got to Dominic. They got married and had Calypso. Calypso and Dominic were extremely close, he was always teaching her and reading to her in her earliest days. The two would laugh and mess around all day. Then Oceana was born. When Oceana turned seventeen and Calypso turned twenty, Afira finally though she had used Dominic for all she wanted and got rid of him with the help of Oceana, who hadn't had much care for Dominic. Calypso was shattered, she was not herself for a very long period of time. She wouldn't talk or go near anyone. She had lost the only man who ever loved her back. '''Grand Parents Her grandparents are unknown. 'Partner' Nicholas Thompson boared the Septimo when Scorpia Darkhart had taken over captain. At first, he was just another handsome man on the ship and Calypso didn't mind having a few looks every now and then. But soon, they begin to coverse. Enjoy themselves, and see each other all the time. Calypso finally begun to have feelings for him. But those feelings grew intensely. But unfortunately, Nicholas was not easy at all, he would turn her down multiple time, give hardly any affection, and even sometimes he would say cruel things to her. But only for her own good.He showed her reality, and not everything can come to her the way she wants it. He told her that she is a siren, and that she needs to stop trying to hide it, fight it. Calypso finally opened her eyes to what true happiness is. Thus, making her fall in love with him. They're not currently partners at the moment, but her feelings for him a strong. 'Children' None. 'Friendships' Kura Skye Edwards is the captain of the ship, and is one of Calyps's closest friends. They are as close as any sister. Kura was a better sister than Oceana ever was. Abel is her dearest friend, and she is finally beginning to let him go and leave behind any romantic feelings she has for him. Adaline and Calypso were never as close as everyone else on the ship, but they still care for each other like any other good friend. Fumaii and Calypso have had many differences and many, many sprawls. She loathed him, only because he was with Abel. But nowadays she has come to realise that Abel is no longer hers, and that Fumaii is really a nice guy. Their relationship is still being worked out to this day. Background Calypso was born in 1234 one her father's wooden ship. Her earliest days were her best. Where she spent most of her days with her father, Dominic. The two would spend all day reading to each other and exploring large plains and looking at different flora and fauna. Calypso was a happy young girl. Until the day her father was murdered in cold blood by her mother Afira and her sister Oceana. Calypso was a twenty years of age, and was a completely different person. All love that she ever had left her, and all that was left was a deep hatred for her mother and her sister. Calypso tried to leave her under the ocean, but Afira persisted in keeping her there. But Calypso never gave up in escaping the water prison that was supposed to be her home. Finally, Calypso snaked her way out of her mother's slimy grip and became free to do anything she wished. Of course, Afira wanted her back and sent out many of her subjects to find Calypso, but they all failed to do so. After many years of searching for Calypso. Afira finally gave up and accpeted that she would never get her daughter back. Calypso cringed at the thought of being related to that monster. She spent her days travelling to all parts of the ocean, and different villages and kingdoms. Learning a plethera of knowledge along the way. Whilst in the towns, she had read almost every book in their libraries. But Calypso had to leave shortly after arriving. As the towns people would realise Calypso wasn't aging a day. As she swam through the vast oceans, Calypso witnessed sights and creatures no human has ever seen. During her years of isolation, Calypso regained herself. But here was always somthing missing in the depths of her heart. Love. That was soon to change when she met a young necromancer from a small town in England. He went by the name Damien, but he had also stated he went by many other names. The pair instantantly made a connection as Damien reminded Calypso of her father. The two did many things that her and her father would do. These were happier times for Calypso. And she thought that things would be like this from now on. She could'nt have been more wrong. Her sister, Oceana had spotted Calypso in the village her and Damien were walking around in. It was then Oceana grew a jealousy of her sister. She too wanted the love of handsome Damien, young and stupid. Oceana tried to steal his love, failing to win it. But Damien was strong enough to see past her charm and move on. Of course, Oceana was furious and stupid. And decided that neither Calypso or herself could have him. One day Damien left his home early to visit a nearby river to do some research on the life that inhabited that area. He was sitting by a large tree when he started to hear an echo of probably a dozen angelic voices. The sound flooded his mind, completely taking over every sense he had. He got up, slowly pacing his way to his inevitable death. Calypso soon awoke, sensing something wasn't right, she left immediately only to find Damien being pulled under by a dozen shreiking sirens. Calypso tried to retrieve him, but failed completely as more sirens jumped out, keeping Calypso from saving Damien. Calypso was forced to run, otherwise the sirens would have taken her back to her mothers prison. She looked back, and witnessed the last breath of the only other man she ever loved. After that, Calypso didn't go back to how she was after her father's death. She became stronger, wiser and decided that men were a waste of time. Calypso went back to her usual life, this time spending more time in the water. Everything was normal. Until one late afternoon she was perched on a large rock that stood in the middle of the ocean. She peered infront her and saw a faint shape of a ship. Because of her curiosity, she swam closer to the ship that now took the shape of a whale. Calypso was immediately intrigued. So she climbed the ship, faced with a red headed woman who went bu the name Kura. This was the beggining of her long and painful journey to find her happiness that she longed for. Category:Characters Category:LivingDollLolita Category:7th Lord's Nightmare